For You
by Musical Sunrise
Summary: Fai would have done absolutely anything to get Yuui out of there. Anything.


**Spoiler warning. I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or the characters used.**

* * *

><p>It was cold in the tower. Cold, dark, and hopeless. And lonely. He was so close to Yuui, he could see him from his room at the top of the tower. But he couldn't reach him. Couldn't talk to him. Couldn't save him.<p>

At the beginning, they still had hope. Maybe it was foolish of them, but what else could they do? Giving up all hope would be the same as being dead. No, worse than being dead. The dead don't have to care about anything anymore.

In the beginning, both of them had dreams. To escape. To use their magic to take them to a different country, one where twins weren't bringers of misfortune and despair. They didn't know if such a place existed, but they planned to search until they found it. That was their wish.

On particularly bad days, Fai liked to try and picture what such a country could be like. Would it be warm and sunny, with green grass and flowers blooming everywhere, like he'd seen in books? Would there be people who would smile at them, and maybe say "good morning" when they passed? Fai thought it would be wonderful if there were.

It was to these dreams that he retreated when things got to be too much. Day after day, he watched the corpses rain down on Yuui. He watched Yuui drag them to the wall, to give him a step up as he clawed his way up the rough stones. And he watched as Yuui fell down, again and again. Though he could not see clearly at that distance, he knew that Yuui's despair grew bigger each time he fell. And Fai's grew with it.

At least Yuui was able to do something to try and get out. Fai had inspected every inch of the tower room where he was sealed, looking for weak points. There were none. He'd even tried calling on his magic, but just as the King had said, it was useless in the valley. All he could do was sit and watch his brother fight on alone. And he hated every second of it.

Fai began to hate himself.

They had been given a choice. If one of them had died back then, they wouldn't have to go through this. If Fai had died, Yuui wouldn't have to suffer. Neither would Fai, because he'd be dead. Everything would have ended for him. Yuui could have continued living, away from this accursed valley.

More and more bodies rained down. They didn't look like criminals anymore. There were women and children, the young and the elderly. Why? They both wondered this. Surely they couldn't all have committed heinous crimes. This valley was for sinners. Good people shouldn't be thrown here.

Then the King fell. He chased Yuui, tormenting him with his words as Fai fought against the bars that separated them. No! Not Yuui! He cursed their very existence. It was because they were born that all these people had died. It was because of the twins that he had been driven mad. All because they were born. With his very last breath, he cursed them.

Yuui's mind snapped. He'd always had a gentle heart, and he couldn't take the guilt and pressure that had been forced on him. Fai's screams couldn't reach him. He couldn't comfort him. He could only watch as Yuui gave up, slumping over and allowing the snow to slowly bury him.

Fai hated himself even more.

Then that strange man came. He appeared through a window to another dimension. It baffled Fai. How could he open a window in the valley where magic didn't work? But that didn't matter. He offered a choice. He could take one of them out, but only one. He didn't care which. It was up to the twins to choose. Just like before, when they'd been given the option to kill one of them or be sealed in this valley forever. In order to leave, one of them had to die. But unlike before, Fai jumped on it.

Yuui had to get out. Fai had watched his twin break, unable to help him. By making this choice, Yuui would have a chance. He would be taken from Valeria. He would be able to find that other world that the twins had always dreamed of, where they wouldn't be beings of misfortune. If Yuui went, Fai wouldn't be able to go. But that was okay. If Yuui was happy, Fai was happy too.

So Fai chose to die.

Even though he knew that the whole deal was suspicious, he still made that choice. If one could leave, why not two? And why did one have to die in order for the other to leave? He'd already considered those questions and deduced that this man was up to no good. He felt guilty, leaving Yuui to that man's schemes. But he had faith in his brother. No matter what, Yuui would be okay. Fai knew well just how stubborn his twin was.

He was genuinely sorry that he had to send Yuui of to unknown parts alone, but he wouldn't ask Yuui to forgive him even if his words could reach him. All he wanted was for Yuui to live happily. For that, he would gladly die a million times over. Because Fai loved him.

And so he died.


End file.
